


Home

by beluzita24



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beluzita24/pseuds/beluzita24





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyvernia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvernia/gifts).



Anders looked at the wall clock. Still early. Half an hour more and he was free. He knew no one would come at this time, but what if someone did? Kristoff would be pissed and Anders didn't have the time nor the will to put up with that. He was enthusiastic about this job, for many years he had been selfish and now, after he took up this job, he was at peace with himself, helping others made him happier, well maybe that also had to do with his boyfriend. They've been living together for a couple of months now and it was a weird experience for both of them, Anders grew up alone and Nathaniel, though surrounded by people always felt that way, but they managed to get along, and it ended up being a truly dreamy experience for the two of them, yet at the same time he started working at Kristoff’s clinic and they haven't been able to spend much time together, he knew Nate was quite cross about that. But he hadn’t said anything yet, he never said anything until he was truly angry and that’s when the storm came, Anders felt a bit guilty because he thought Nate looked hotter when mad, so he was always bothering him a bit. He looked at the clock again: 10:50. He grabbed his stuff and put on the sweater Sigrun and Velanna gave him for his birthday, the purple one with the kitty ears, he loved it and it was cosy too. He closed his locker and was heading towards the door when Kristoff interrupted him.  
“Have a minute, Anders?” he said in his monotonous tone. _No, he thought_. “Yes, is there something you need?” And his boss blurted out an endless speech about what was needed to be done the next day, while Anders politely nodded and checked his phone, by the time Kristoff finished the screen of Ander's phone read: 11:15. _Dang it_ , he would be late _again_. He said goodbye quickly, in a bad mood, and run off, if he was lucky the bus would be late too. Sadly he arrived at the bus stop to see the it already a block away, so he waited there about half an hour for the next bus, alone listening to some songs Nate had stored in his phone when he gave it to him.  
While walking to the building he looked up at their window, it was a nice habit he developed since they moved together, it allowed his mind, _his heart_ , ache for Nate the whole five minutes it took him to cross the street, get into the old building and step inside their home. Normally, they would spend the first hour chatting about their day while Anders made dinner, and after dinner they would cuddle a while before going to bed. But for the last two weeks Anders had been working late and Nate was already asleep when he arrived home, so he could only kiss him goodnight. It was going to be just for a few days, Kristoff promised him, but two weeks had past and it didn't look like the situation was going to change soon.  
He opened the apartment door waiting for Ser-Pounce to rub against his legs but apparently he was asleep too. He looked to his side and the TV was on, he looked again, and he saw Nathaniel sleeping on the couch, face down covered with Anders' old blanket, his black hair messily scattered around him, a hand hanging on the side and Ser-Pounce sleeping on the base of his back. His heart jumped a little, no matter how tired he was, seeing those two at the end of the day filled him with joy. Anders turned to the table to leave his bag and noticed it was laid. And there was a note there that read: “Made dinner for you, but I was too sleepy to wait. It's in the microwave. Hope you like it! N.” There was a heart drawn next to his initial. Anders smiled, went to the kitchen and his eyes stumbled upon a big pile of unwashed pots and pans that _he_ will have to clean the morning. How could one single person get so many things dirty making dinner for two. He sighed and opened the microwave: Lasagna, his favourite. He ate it watching TV and then added his dish to the pile. He got closer to Nate, stroke his hair, and kissed his head softly not to wake him up. He was tired too so he decided to go to bed, and while he was turning away he felt a hand grabbing his shirt. “Stay” he heard from under the mess of hair, Nathaniel moved in the couch, Ser-Pounce hissed in complaint and went away. Anders laid in the couch facing Nathaniel and covered his face with kisses. “Thanks for making me dinner, love” and kissed him softly in the mouth. Nate deepened the kiss and then said: “Now sleep, you have a lot to clean tomorrow.” They spooned and Anders soon fell asleep, peacefully in his lover's arms. As sleep overtook him, he remembered something he once read: that you knew you were in love when home becomes a person not a place, he curled against Nate's warm body, _I'm home_.


End file.
